


George’s Big cock

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Martha loves George’s big cock





	George’s Big cock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: largest

George wanted to show Martha his cock.

Martha’s eyes went wide when she first saw George’s cock. It was the largest cock she had ever seen and she had seen here fair share of cocks.

‘Can I touch it,’ she said to George who was holding his cock gently.

‘Of course.’

Martha reached out and stroked the cock’s feathers. It clucked at her in a happy way.

‘I think he likes you,’ George said smiling.

‘I like him too.’

All of George’s chickens were impressive but his cock was by far the most impressive, almost as impressive as George’s penis.


End file.
